Copernica
Copernica is one of the protagonists in the SteamWorld series of indie games. History SteamWorld Quest: Hand of Gigamech Copernica and her friend Armilly went to the forest to look for a mushroom to her village to clean the well, although the two had to fight against Coglins and later a giant mushroom creature known as Gomphus. They later went to their village only to see that it burned down and teamed up with their old friend Galleo to fight against the invading Void Soldiers that started the fires and kidnapped the Guild Warriors. She along with Armilly and Galleo fought against Captain Canary and later went to a cage where the group saw someone known as Orik who seemed to be in a cage. The group fought against some Coglins to receive the key to the cage and freed Orik, leaving the team to look for the Guild members. The members later saw Orik in a cage once again who later joined the group. Copernica noticed that some of the books and scrolls that originally belonged to the collage that she went to and later freed the imprisoned guild members. The group later saw a Dragon that Copernica noticed also belonged to the collage and Captain Canary, who the group fought against. Afterwords the group freed the Guild Members and their chief, only to go back to the college they left behind. She and the group saw a pair of gatecrashers known as Tarah & Thayne, who closed the gats. Copernica told the group that druids used a plant that can open gates and so went to look for it and so did, only to fight a Slime King afterward. Copernica and the group fought against some brats and was reminded why she left the college, heading deeper in the college she began to feel doubtful, although held together as the group fought against another Dragon and teamed up with the twins. She later met up with her old professor, now Headmistress Hyapathia and fought against her. She, along with the rest of the group later went with the Mysterious Merchant to the Haunted Forest and later walked to the Cursed City. She and the rest of the group spoke to a druid who sent them to a dragon that was defeated and later spoke to the druid again. She spoke to the Ringmaster, who let them fight a few rounds in his arena and so the heroes went to speak to the druid once more only to fight against an evil ent. The group later took the Necronomicog and only to be zapped with electricity by Gilgamech who took the relic. Copernica and the rest of the group went to the Void's castle. In doing so she fought against the illusions of their past foes, such as her former headmistress known as the 'Shadow Mistress' as well as a version of herself known as the 'Arrogant Alchemist' and even some illusion of her teammates such as the 'Reckless Knight', the 'Brooding Hermit', 'Repressive Sister', 'Burdensome Brother', 'Wayward Spirit', 'Demon Warrior' and 'Jejvial Deity'. She and the group later fought against Gilgamech twice and later the Behemoth. After the Behemoth's defeat, the group went to rebuilt what they could and Copernica became the new heamistress of the Alchamist College. Powers and Abilities Cards: Since Copernica is an alchemist, she mainly uses forms of magic to fight against her enemies. These are Book Bash, Aura Shield and some fire magic. Navigation Category:Female Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Magic Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors